As long as you are in me
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Anyone can't control love. As much as you want, sometime you have to let it go; even if it's hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_Writing for the Glee_Angst_Meme for this prompt: _

_Why Kurt and Blaine break up is up to the author (but potential ideas-Kurt is moving to New York and Blaine stays behind; Kurt and Blaine have been fighting a lot recently; their jobs leave them little time to be together; they're struggling with public ridicule; Blaine's parents disapprove and threaten to disown him unless he ends things with Kurt, etc). Basically, I want them to break up for reasons really beyond their control-they still love each other but their relationship must end for some reason. Cue very tragic, very hot, very desperate break up sex. Bonus points if it lasts an excessively long time because they both know that once it's over,__they're__over. And they just want to put that off as long as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: KurtBlaine**

**Rating: M, imply boy-boy sex**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's at me**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Anyone can't control love. As much as you want, sometime you have to let it go; even if it's hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>As long as you are in me<strong>

-Do I really have to go? Whispered Kurt in the crook of his boyfriend neck for what seemed to be the hundred times that night. Maybe I could ask to...

-No, Blaine cut as he pressed a hand on Kurt's bare hip. We already have discussed it a lot of times, Kurt. That's your dream, that's your chance to shine on Broadway. You can't deny that scholarship without denied your dream. I won't allow you to do that. You have to go.

-But I love you, he whispered again, feeling his voice cracking a bit.

-I love you too, Kurt. Don't ever doubt that.

-So come with me!

Kurt gripped Blaine shirt's with disappointment; his voice was full of pain.

Blaine fingers' found Kurt chin, and easily raised his head so their gaze could meet. His heart melts as he discovered the tears that were running on the younger boy cheeks. He would have gave everything to erase them. He would have given everything to keep back the words that escaped his lips at that moment, and to never have had to think them. He remembered the promise he had done to himself the first day he had seen Kurt, almost broken by the perfidy of McKinley students'. Why had he to break his heart after he had promised, a long time ago, to not?

-I can't, Kurt. You know that I can't. There is nothing there for me. My dad firm's his here, and you know that it was always planned for me to take his place at the head once I will have done the law school. I can't moved to New York without lose everything I could have here.

-But is-it really what you want, Blaine, or is-it something your dad wants? You don't have to feel bad for being who you are. It's not your fault if he can't accept the fact that you are gay! There is no way that you have to forget your ones dreams for realizing his ones. You don't have to give him a compensation for not being the son he wants you to be, Blaine!

Kurt was almost screaming now. It was always been a hard subject between them. Kurt was sure that Blaine dreams' were to play music, not to be a lawyer even if the older boy had always denied that fact. Kurt couldn't understand that Blaine had to do it. That if he didn't became a lawyer, he would be nothing. He wasn't like Kurt. He hadn't as much courage that the younger boy had. Music was a beautiful dream, but it wasn't something that he could have done. Not knowing that he would have to struggle to make his place, to make accept his sexuality to the world. He wasn't Kurt and Kurt couldn't understand this. So Blaine bit his lip a moment before answering in a low soft voice.

-It's what I want, Kurt. Music was only a teenage dream like you were. Nothing more.

Kurt eyes widen to those words. He knew, but it was hard to hear. Blaine had never told him them before, or at least, he had never told him them so hardly. And like always, Kurt tried to deny them. It was easier that way. A lot easier.

-Blaine... No... Don't say that. I love you.

Blaine sighed. His hand moved from Kurt hip's to clench to the sheet. When he took it back on his boyfriend skin, he pressed harder than he had wanted, making him groaned painfully. He retracted his hand, passing it in his hair before let it rest in the middle of Kurt chest.

-I'm sorry, he said softly. I didn't want to...

-I love you, Kurt repeat a little bit louder hoping that this time he won't let it pass.

Blaine shook his head not knowing what to say.

-I know, and I love you too. And it will always be like this. I swear. But we know better than that. Don't you think it's better for us to end that relationship as we are still in good term?

-We won't...

-Kurt...

Kurt swallowed when he heard the exasperation in his boyfriend voice. He knew that he wasn't easy at that moment, and that he gave a hard time to Blaine. But how else could he do? Was it so hard to understand that he loved him, and that he didn't want for them to go apart? Blaine was the best thing he had had in his life. Without him he didn't know where he would be. He would probably don't believe in love anymore. Blaine was his saviour, and it was something that he wasn't ready to let go. Not so easily. Whatever that meant.

-You don't know, Blaine. You don't know how it would have end. There is nothing to prove that we won't have last if we had stayed together. Nothing.

-Yes, there are.

Kurt was staring at him, waiting to him to give his reasons for the twenty times. He didn't wanted to understand his point even if he knew that Blaine was right. So the older one sighed once again.

-We argue all the time, Kurt. It's not healthy. Our relationship is far away from what it was four years ago. I'm pretty sure that even our friendship is not the same. And it's not something I ready to deal with. I don't want to lose you. Not entirely. I had rather love to keep your friendship than lose it even if it's cost me your love. And...

There was a moment of hesitation where Kurt swallowed, knowing what was coming. He kept himself to raise his hand, and put his fingers in his ear. He wasn't a baby anymore, he should be able to handle the truth.

-And I was your first boyfriend, your first kiss, your first everything. You need to fooling around and experiment as you are still young or you will have regrets at thirty.

-I don't need anything else than you, Blaine.

Kurt was screaming on the edge of crying. But there was not such conviction in his voice. He flinched a little when he felt the warm of Blaine hand's cupping his cheek.

-Yes you need it. So do I. Stop arguing with me Kurt. You know it's useless, and you waist time on our last night.

Kurt looked away, trying to collect himself. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of Blaine. He didn't wanted to give him that last picture of him. He was doing is best to kept back the tears, but he failed. Blaine reach for his face, turn it back so he could look at him. Kurt close his eyes tightly.

-Look at me, Kurt.

The younger one shook his head, but did as asking.

-It's okay if you need to cry, Kurt, said softly Blaine stroking nicely his hair. I won't say nothing, won't judge you. You know that. You can cry if you want.

So Kurt let the tears fall on his cheeks as I spoke. He surrendered.

-I know. I know all of it. You have right on everything. It's just... even if I know that I will have lost you at some point, I'm just not ready to lose you now. I had wanted to have every moment with you. I love you so much, Blaine.

It was Blaine turn's to swallow. He continues to pet Kurt hairs' with one hand, and he passed his other one in his back, hugging tightly the boy, pressing him down on his chest. That was so good. The feeling of the heat of their bare chest was perfect. He could have stay in that position for the eternity. That would have be the best thing, the best option. He wouldn't have to break Kurt heart's if he could have do so. At that moment, Blaine surprised himself to hate the life, and every turns that she could take.

-So do I, Kurt. I love you. It's why we should take care of this last night. We shouldn't let it go without trying to remember. Stop thinking, and stop worrying. Just enjoy the pleasure. I promise you will never forget our last time.

Kurt moaned at the idea, pressing his hips down to his boyfriend ones. He was beginning to hardening. He rolled them once or twice, moaning once more.

-I will keep you to that promise, Blaine, he whispered as he lean in to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Writing for the Glee_Angst_Meme for this prompt: _

_Why Kurt and Blaine break up is up to the author (but potential ideas-Kurt is moving to New York and Blaine stays behind; Kurt and Blaine have been fighting a lot recently; their jobs leave them little time to be together; they're struggling with public ridicule; Blaine's parents disapprove and threaten to disown him unless he ends things with Kurt, etc). Basically, I want them to break up for reasons really beyond their control-they still love each other but their relationship must end for some reason. Cue very tragic, very hot, very desperate break up sex. Bonus points if it lasts an excessively long time because they both know that once it's over,__they're__over. And they just want to put that off as long as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: KurtBlaine**

**Rating: M, imply boy-boy sex**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's at me**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Anyone can't control love. As much as you want, sometime you have to let it go; even if it's hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>As long as you are in me<strong>

After he had picked the lube and put some on his fingers, Blaine let his head go down on Kurt body. He quickly found his hole and began to circle around it slowly with his index while his other hand was stroking the chez of the boy under him. The latter had a hand in his hair and was playing with his curls. Blaine liked so much that feeling. He closed his eyes, abandoning himself in the soft gesture. When he opened them again, Kurt was staring at him with this so beautiful look that made Blaine love him more. The look of a pure child that could made you believe that the world was in your hands. His index suddenly stopped circling Kurt hole's and slid inside of it. He wanted to see more than purity and love in that gaze. He wanted to see desire, pleasure and abandon. He wanted to see Kurt become him, and belong entirely to him for their last night.

Even before he started to move, a second finger slid inside of Kurt, then a third one. He crooked them. He knew so well that body that he needed only a try to find his prostate. The moan made him doing it once again. Kurt arched under him, asking for more. So he gave him more.

He began to slowly pumped in the younger one hole, scissoring a bit.

-I love you, Blaine, panted Kurt before he raised his head to catch Blaine lips'.

-I love you too, Kurt.

And bowed his head, giving the younger one what he wanted.

A while past where they just made that: kissing. Blaine fingers' were almost still in Kurt when they broke the kiss.

-Now, Blaine. I want you in me.

-If you wish so...

Blaine smiled and retracted his fingers. He didn't even bother himself to fin a condom, and placed his cock at Kurt entrance.

Then he stopped.

He swallowed as he realized what that was meaning. It was the last time that he would have himself burying in Kurt ass. The last time that he would feel him tightening around him. The last time he would feel so close to the love of his life.

Holding back his tears, Blaine promised himself that the last time would be the better and the longer.

-I love you.

And on those words, he started to make his way inside of Kurt.

As Blaine pushed his cock in Kurt ass, he never broke the eyes contact. Kurt never closed his eyes either. He didn't even focus on the pain or the pleasure that the older boy made him feel. He just focus on the feeling of fullness, and the weight of Blaine body above him. Slowly, he raised his arms to tie them around Blaine neck's getting him closer to him. Their noses were now touching, and their breathes were mixing, but they never kiss. Kurt moaned. All of Blaine was now inside of him, but he was still pushing down, trying to go impossibly deeper. Kurt responded to him instinctively. He arched his back so his hips went up to meet Blaine ones' and he bend his knees, raising his legs to tie them behind Blaine back. That was hurting the shorter boy but he said nothing, not wanting to break the moment or to have less contact with Kurt skin.

-I don't know if I will last long, Blaine. You feel so go in me...

-Kurt...

Blaine voice's was husky with desire. All he had wanted was to pump hard and fast in Kurt ass to make him feel him with every inch of his body and never forget him. But he knew that if he do so, it will be over. He won't have another chance, and he was far from ready to let Kurt go.

-Don't. Just hold it. As long as you could. I want to be with you.

-I want to be with you too, whispered Kurt as a tear fell on his cheek. As long as you will be in me, it won't be over. We will still be together. Everything will be perfect.

-So I will stay in you forever, answered Blaine with an idiot smile.

When he started to move, so slowly that it could have been a torture in another situation, Kurt let one of his hand in Blaine neck's, and let the other fall between their bodies. His fingers wrapped softly around the base of his dick, he squeezed hard, wiping away the pain and the need to came that was growing hardly in him. They will last forever, their was no other way for them to stay together.

When he felt Kurt tighten his muscles around him, Blaine groaned. Even if the taller one was doing it unconsciously, that didn't mean that it wouldn't be hard for him. He slowed his already torturous pace and crushed his lips against the ones of his boyfriend. A needy kiss that they both don't wanted to end.

-I love you...

A lot of 'I love you' was saying, the only moments that they gave themselves to breathe...


	3. Chapter 3

**_I should have do that first, but I've forgot. So, I hope you can excuse my english. I know it's far away from being perfect, but english isn't my first language. When I write, it's make sense to me but maybe for you it doesn't. So just tell me if there is something that really bother you, I will try to correct it, but as I said, it's make sense to me. I can't know what correct if anyone told me what's wrong... Hope it's okay any way!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Writing for the Glee_Angst_Meme for this prompt: <em>

_Why Kurt and Blaine break up is up to the author (but potential ideas-Kurt is moving to New York and Blaine stays behind; Kurt and Blaine have been fighting a lot recently; their jobs leave them little time to be together; they're struggling with public ridicule; Blaine's parents disapprove and threaten to disown him unless he ends things with Kurt, etc). Basically, I want them to break up for reasons really beyond their control-they still love each other but their relationship must end for some reason. Cue very tragic, very hot, very desperate break up sex. Bonus points if it lasts an excessively long time because they both know that once it's over,__they're__over. And they just want to put that off as long as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: KurtBlaine**

**Rating: M, imply boy-boy sex**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's at me**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Anyone can't control love. As much as you want, sometime you have to let it go; even if it's hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>As long as you are in me<strong>

A while has passed before they stopped kissing. Maybe it was a few minutes or maybe it was hours, but for them it was like an eternity that should have never end. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, as much as he wanted it. He was almost there; is painful dick asking for more and more pleasure. He slowly grabbed Kurt hand's- the one that was between their bodies- and brought it far away from Kurt cock's, let it fall with the other one in his neck. Kurt tightened instinctively his grip on Blaine. God... If he could have had him a little bit deeper in him, he would never have complained. Blaine responded to him by thrusting harder and faster, bringing both of them over the edge.

It didn't took a long time before they both reach that point, where they were screaming each other names as if it was the end of the world. Blaine tried to keep eyes contact even if he was out of it, forcing Kurt to keep his eyes open. He has wanted to see him coming, seen the lust and the dark shade taking the entire place in his gaze. It was something that he would have printed in his mind forever. As they both rode out of their orgasm, they share another kiss. That one was almost violent. Their teeth were hitting and there was a lot of dribble, some even falling on their chin.

-Blaine... whispered Kurt in a loud pitchy voice.

-God, Kurt... answered Blaine in a lower voice.

There was no need to say more. All was there. Blaine was still in Kurt even if he was now soft. He had no desire to go apart. But at some point, he had to. When he rolled on his back, losing the warm of Kurt body's, the latter almost immediately moved to adjust his position. Before Blaine knew it, they were cuddling. Kurt head's was resting on the older one chest. He snuggled closer and closer until their legs were intertwined and until Blaine hand's was gently petting his hairs. And then he still, happy of what he had. They stayed there in silence for the rest of the night, not sleeping but just breathing the other one smell's.

When the night was gone and when the sun began to make his way in the sky, they were still there, looking at each other. Burt had to come five times to tell them that it was time to go before they decided to get ready. They were almost dressing each other, laughing and touching their skin a lot. They kissed a lot more than usual that morning.

And before they knew it, they were there.

At the airport.

Hugging each other for the last time before a while- if it wasn't forever.

-I will never forget you, whisper Kurt in his boyfriend ear trying as hard as he could to keep is voice to cracking.

-I will always love you, answered Blaine as he kiss the top of Kurt head.

And Kurt couldn't talk anymore. He was sure that he wouldn't have been able to keep his voice steady if he had tried. That was too much. The air around them was full of feelings and it wasn't good ones.

Once again, Burt had to tell them that it was time. He didn't want to. Even for him, it was hard to see. Heart breaking. He wouldn't have thought that those boys would love each other as much. When Kurt first brought Blaine at home and introduced him as his boyfriend, Burt wasn't really happy with the idea and he was sure that it wouldn't last long. As years passed, he learnt to appreciate Blaine and to understand that they love each other at some point. But recently, he has caught a lot of fights between them. Always arguing about things and others. He even heard them yelling at each other a few times. At that point, he was sure that everything was broke between the two boys. That it would be easy for them to go apart. But he was wrong. He was so wrong. He could see it now as they were clinging to each other as if that was their only way to breath.

So when he told them for the third time that it was time for Kurt to take his plane, he felt a little bit cruel. He hadn't the right to do that. He hadn't the right to ask them to go apart. But it was their choice, he remembered himself. They have chosen this. So he stepped back, letting them doing what they wanted.

There were no more words exchanged. Kurt only pushed Blaine away even if the latter tried to get him back in his arms. When he turned his heels, it was the last time he saw Blaine gaze's. He never turned back as he walked to the plane door. Not even to look at his father.

The tears were rolling on his cheeks and he couldn't stop them no more that he had wanted Blaine to see them. He knew that there were probably some in his now ex-boyfriends eyes too, but he didn't want to see them either. It would have been way too hard. He would have run back in his arms, forgetting his dreams and throwing their relation straight in a nightmare. Because he knew that they will never be able to be together anymore.

Blaine subtly wiped his eyes. It was his choice. The harder one he could have done in his life but still his choice. When he couldn't see the back of Kurt anymore, he breathed and closed his eyes. It was done. The love of his life was gone. It was for the better. He turned back to Burt, still silent, and pointed to the door. He didn't want to stay there anymore.

Burt fallowed him, looking one last time where his son has disappeared. He wondered why that was their choice, but said nothing. He was secretly hopping that they will find each other again somewhere in the future...


	4. Chapter 4

_Write for that prompt on the Glee_Angst_Meme: _

Sometime during high-school or just after, Kurt and Blaine break up. Some number of years pass. One or both can be successful, I don't care.

But then, they meet up again. Maybe at an event they both have to attend for whatever career(s) they have, maybe by accident (out all the bars in the all the world...). Whichever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing: KurtBlaine**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing at me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

He has loved him so much that when he saw him again, it was liked if he never forgot.

* * *

><p><em>So this is kind of another part of 'As long as you are in me' but not exactly. I'm not sure if I really want both stories to be connected so read it as you want. Also, I don't know yet if I would end it there or if I would do another part. I have some ideas but I don't want to write only for write, so I'll see! And finally, I'm really sorry for any mistake that you could find in the story. For me it makes sense but maybe not for you. I know my English isn't perfect, but I hope you will understand anyway! If there is something that really bother you, just tell me and I will correct it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Going apart, going together <strong>

Love is something you can't control. Love is something that hit you and never goes away even if you want to. That takes you deep inside and almost make you feel sick. But sometimes, even if you want it so much, you can't live with it. You just have to let it go and learn to live without it. Learn to control the sickness to be happy again. Because love can also be dark; love can also make a nightmare of your life. And when you turn your back to love, you hope that you will never find it again...

Almost ten years have passed since Kurt has lived for New York. The first year was really hard for him- trying to run away of his feelings for Blaine and find out who he is again- and it's only two years later that he have begun to date again. Five years passed before he fell in love again. He never thought that it could happen again; he was sure that Blaine would always be the only one even with the way things have end. But he has found _him_ and forgot all about his teenage dream. All was new, all was perfect. Five more years passed and he still was with the same guy, Peter, living on a cloud. Everything was still like the first date. He was even engaged to him.

So there we were, ten years after Kurt has lived his town for conquer the scene of Broadway. It was still a week before his marriage, and he was becoming more and more nervous, all the excitation shaking him inside and keeping him from sleep most nights. But all of this was nothing. He could easily live with those feelings. What hit him the most was that night where his entire world has been shattered. He would have rather like to die than face it...

It was Friday night and like always Kurt was at that bar where he could perform a few songs before losing himself in pleasure and alcohol while he was dancing with his boyfriend. But that night, like the last few, he was alone. Peter was still far away, visiting his family. It was probably a good thing that he wasn't there for see it, though.

So Kurt was dancing alone, smiling to the world and his first bottle of beer in hand. He was so happy. Only a week and he will totally belong to his boyfriend. From there, anything would be able to get them apart. The music stopped and he took a few seconds before a new song started. But Kurt was dancing anyway, lost in his one world.

Until he froze, unable to breath anymore.

That couldn't be possible. That couldn't be real. He must have to dream. To be trapped in a nightmare. Because has he pinched himself, trying to wake up, nothing happened. He was still there, on the dance floor, looking at those eyes that were the ghost of his past.

And Blaine was looking at him too. Stunned.

Everything went fast after that. Kurt took a step back. Blaine took one forward. And then again, they move, always fallowing the other until Kurt back's hit the emergency door. He wanted to run so much. He wasn't ready to see him. Ten years have passed since the last time. And he was sure as hell that that time at the airport would have been the last.

-Don't run, Kurt.

The voice was the same. Like the eyes. Looking at Blaine was reminding him everything that he has taken so long to forget. Love wasn't gone. Love was still there, somewhere deep inside of him. And suddenly, Kurt has forgotten all about Peter and his marriage. Everything was Blaine again. A few seconds were all he need. He felt almost sick when he realized that. He was disgusted by himself. How could he sweep away five years of happiness so easily? But he couldn't wonder for a long time; Blaine was talking away.

-I haven't thought to see you again, Kurt. Well, I was surely not thought to see you here to need. But I'm happy I do. Its make such a long time! How are-you?

And Kurt couldn't open his mouth. His eyes were wide as he stared at the other boy. How could he talk like if there was nothing? Is Kurt was the only one to remember and to still feel like if he was sixteen again? And that smile should have been illegal. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he has found the strength to talk. But it was only one word since his mouth was dry...

-Blaine...

A painful word that was saying a lot. Blaine nodded as if he had understood. He reached for Kurt hand.

-Sing with me, please?

Kurt should have said no, but before he knew it, the 'yes' was escaping his lips. And he was there, on the stage, holding Blaine hand like before. They were facing each other and Kurt was lost in a fog. All he could see were those eyes. If you have asked him what song they have sang, he wouldn't have been able to answer. He was fallowing the lead of Blaine, trying to control the beat of his heart.

(Blaine)  
><em>Do you still drink whiskey?<em>_  
><em>_Can I buy you a round?__  
><em>_If nobody's sittin' here,__  
><em>_Do you mind if I sit down?_

_I was nervous when I saw you__  
><em>_I almost walked away__  
><em>_And now I can't believe__  
><em>_What I'm about to say_

Kurt swallowed. There were only a few feet between them but that wasn't enough. Blaine was still able to reach for his cheek, and stroked it while he sang. Kurt closed his eyes again, unable to push him away, just enjoying the warm feeling. His skin seemed even softer when Blaine was touching it. Was that possible? He finally opened his mouth unconsciously, joining the other boy in the song. 

_(Blaine, Kurt) __  
><em>_These arms wanna hold you__  
><em>_These lips wanna kiss you__  
><em>_These eyes are glad to see you__  
><em>_Baby I miss you__  
><em>_Let's drive each other crazy__  
><em>_Like we did back then__  
><em>_Why don't we get together__  
><em>_And break each other's hearts again_

Kurt swallowed. It was his turned to sing alone. He let the words flew away as old pictures took place in his mind.

_(Kurt)__  
><em>_Maybe I've had one too many__  
><em>_I don't wanna say too much__  
><em>_We both know the reasons__  
><em>_Why we didn't keep in touch__  
><em>_We're no good for each other__  
><em>_Still its hard to let it go__  
><em>_I'm trying to be strong__  
><em>_But babe you gotta know_

His eyes were once again opened. He wanted that. What they were singing. It wasn't his reason that was talking now; it was his heart. And his heart knew that he wanted those arms around him and those lips on him. His heart also knew that he was missing Blaine so much, and that he could even have been able to cancel his marriage just to fall again in those arms. His gaze met Blaine one's. He was silently pleading, not knowing for what but pleading. And Blaine seemed to know for what. 

_(Kurt and Blaine)__  
><em>_These arms wanna hold you__  
><em>_These lips wanna kiss you__  
><em>_These eyes are glad to see you__  
><em>_Baby I miss you__  
><em>_Let's drive each other crazy__  
><em>_Like we did back then__  
><em>_Why don't we get together__  
><em>_And break each other's hearts again_

_And loving you should be the last thing on my mind__  
><em>_It feels so good to let you hurt me one more time__  
><em>

There was no more space between them. Blaine has move; Kurt hasn't back. He now felt the arm of the older boy in his back, his fingers digging in his skin and pressing possessively his hips against his ones'. Kurt whine somewhere between the words as the heat took him. It was still there; it wasn't going with the years.

_These arms wanna hold you__  
><em>_These lips wanna kiss you__  
><em>_These eyes are glad to see you__  
><em>_Baby I miss you__  
><em>_Let's drive each other crazy__  
><em>_Like we did back then__  
><em>_Why don't we get together__  
><em>_And break each other's hearts again_

It's there that it hit him. He wasn't in a fog anymore. Those words were the truth. If they do that, if he let it happen as if wish to, they won't found any happiness; they will only break each other heart again. It was why they weren't together anymore. Not because they have ever stopped to love each other, but because they would never be able to have a healthy relation. Kurt pushed Blaine away with one hand, shrugging off the questions in the shorter boy gaze. He whispered the last words, knowing that is voice was broke.

_Why don't we get together__  
><em>_And break each other's hearts again_

He turned his back to him and ran. He wasn't on the stage anymore when he heard Blaine called him. That was that. He had to run away of the love of his life to find his happiness and he surely has to run again to not loose what he now had. He knew that the rest of the night won't be easy. He could already feel the tears in his eyes. And been alone while he so much need comfort won't help. The warm of another body against his would have been really helpful. When he reached the door, Kurt turned his head to the stage. One last time, he wanted to meet that wonderful gaze...


End file.
